Sweet Dreams
by RebelByrdie
Summary: She haunts all of their dreams, Sara Sidle. A peek inside of the CSI's fantasies. All ships, yet no ship at all. Warning: Both mf and ff relationships implied.
1. Chapter I: Grease and Powder

Disclaimer: All right, I'm Capitan Obvious and I'm here to share some important information for your everyday life. I do not own the television show CSI or the characters and premises there of. I occasionally like to borrow them and make them dance a merry jig to my own demented tune. I usually return them relatively unscathed. I don't make a profit from this whole CSI obsession, so there is no point in suing... We all clear? Oh Goody.

Rated M for Mature: Sexual Themes... Not for the innocent, if you catch my drift here.

Warning: This fic portrays both heterosexual and homosexual adult relations. Specifically there are scenes of femeslash. If this isn't your cup of tea, go find another coffee house, please.

Author's Note: This was one of those ideas that came to me somewhere between this world and the realm of dreams. It's a bit strange, but come on, we've all seen stranger things. Each chapter represents a new dream. _Italics _represents the dream sequence and **Bold** are the chapter titles. Okay, I'll admit it...this is pretty much PWP...but after all the angst I've written, I think I've more then earned the right to be a little whimsical and seductive-like. The moral of the story here is excessive amounts of highly caffeinated coffee and an inhumane lack of sleep makes for strange strange stories.

Sweet Dreams

A Collection of CSI Fantasies

By RebelByrdie

**Chapter I**

**Grease and Fingerprint Powder**

_She had a smear of grease on her cheek. The black stood out like a beacon on her pale skin. She was wearing one of the department's blue jumpsuits. It was also covered in grease and dust, but even the dirty unisex blue jumper could not hide her lithe planes and soft curves. Even sweaty, exhausted and filthy, she was a beautiful woman. She was bent over, dusting for prints in the interior of a Chevy S-10 pickup truck. She was singing under her breathe, her foot tapping along to music that could only be heard in her head. _

_How could he resist her? Despite his mind firmly reminding them that they were at work, in the very public garage, his body moved forward. She drew him like a moth to the flame. She was wrapped up in her work, so she didn't hear him. She jumped when his arms snaked around her waist, sending black finger print dust all over the truck's dash and her already dirty face. She whirled around and gave him a big gap-toothed grin. "We're at work." He shrugged one shoulder and wiped the smudge off of her face. "Got a smudge there, Sunshine." She playfully punched his arm, "I hate it when you call me that." He couldn't help but grin. He leaned in, invading her personal space completely, pinning her willing body up against the metal of the truck. "You know you like it." He pressed his lips against hers and her arms wrapped around his neck. For the moment, all work, all reality ceased to be in the minds of Sara Sidle and Nick Stokes._

Gil Grissom bolted up in his chair, the paperwork that had been negligently piled on his desk flew everywhere. His glasses, which had been pushed up on to his head, clattered to the desk's surface. He scrubbed his hands down his face, trying desperately to erase the carnal images out of his mind. The image of Sara Sidle and the young Texas cowboy Nick Stokes...together. Gil Grissom sighed and gazed at one of his pet spiders in it's cage, his mind flickering the left over images from the dream.


	2. Chapter II: Possession

**Chapter II**

**Possession**

_The room had an ominous feel to it. It was dim, lit only by the flickering glow of dozens of candles. The scent of pooling wax and arousal made the room intimate and alluring. The center piece of the dark room was an huge bed set on an ornate iron frame, the kind that hadn't been made in the last fifty years. The bed was covered in dark silk and in the middle of the dark pool was a woman. She was gloriously nude and very beautiful. Her skin was luminously pale and unblemished, her dark hair spread across the bed and her eyes...Her eyes were swirling with dark and forbidden promises. _

_She suddenly looked up, her intense eyes staring out into the dim room. Another body entered the dark sanctuary. The new presence was a commanding one. A statuesque redhead with intense green eyes. She ran her perfectly manicured fingers down the brunette's fine form. A smirk flashed across the red head's face. "So beautiful...and all mine mine mine." She ran her hand across the prone woman's bare stomach. "Are you ready to play my pet?" The brunette nodded and moved her hands up and grabbed the curving iron bars of the head board. "I'm yours." The red head's smile grew and her hand moved to touch the other woman's cheek and she positively purred, "My Sara." Dark chocolate eyes met emerald green and the Sara moved her face, turning a chaste touch into a soft caress, "Lady Heather."_

Catherine Willows's eyes shot open and she gasped, dragging oxygen into her lungs. She sat up and drug her hands through her blonde hair. She sat there in her bed, with her comforter tangled around her legs. Her ragged breathing and over heated body proved that her dream had been a little...intense. This was what happened when you didn't have sex in six...no seven months.


	3. Chapter III: Caffiene

**Chapter III**

**Caffeine and Other Addictive Substances**

_He stood there in the break room, alone. The tantalizing aroma of fresh coffee floated off of the steaming cup in his hands. He breathed it in, savoring the smell, he was a conisour. If there was one thing he loved more then a cup of coffee it was a certain broody brunette CSI. As if his thoughts summoned her, there she was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. She looked tired, but the gap toothed grin on her face made her younger, less stressed. "Hey that the last of your special brew?" He took a swig, downing half of the scalding cup, "Yeah." She started towards him, "Too bad." He shrugged and watched her come closer. "I guess." Her expressive eyes burned with something he'd never seen before and she smirked. _

_She came close, invading his personal space. "Guess you'll have to share." Then she pressed her lips against his. His mouth fell open in shock, allowing her skilled tongue access inside. She let out a little moan and then he felt the cup leave his hands. She grinned into the kiss and suddenly broke it off. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Greggo." She walked out of the room, with the last of his coffee in her grasp. He watched her, his mouth still agape. Forget caffeine, he could quickly become addicted to Sara Sidle's kisses._

Greg Sanders rolled over in bed, a big smile on his young face.


	4. Chapter IV: Striptease

**Chapter IV**

**Striptease**

_The strobe lights flashed to the rhythm of a frantically beating heart. The bar smelled of smoke and sex. It was intoxicating and sleazy. There was only one customer in the large room and their eyes were riveted to the stage. On the stage, twisting and undulating to the heavy techno beat was a single dancer. She performed flawlessly, flaunting her perfect body for her single, devoted observer. The dancer shed her starched white men's business shirt. She moved to the brass pole in the middle of the stage and did a quick twirl, and then the short gray skirt was shed, leaving her in a skimpy G-string and an equally small bra. A barley banked fire burned in the dancer's laser blue eyes and she began to move down the stage again. This time, though she didn't stop at the edge. She put one high heel clad foot on an empty chair and left the safety of the elevated stage. She moved through the hazy room. Her eyes locked with the lust darkened eyes of her audience of one. She moved closer to the observer with the grace and intensity of a wild jungle cat._

_The dancer reached her observer and a predatory smile went across her face. She picked up the neglected glass from the table and tossed back the clear liquid, tequila. She licked her lips, catching any spare drop of alcohol. The enthralled watcher reached out a hand, but the dancer batted it away. "You can't touch the dancer..." She suddenly moved, placing herself astride the observers long legs. She settled herself in the willing lap and ran her slender hands through dark silk hair. Intense brown eyes met clear blue. The two women, dancer and observer were caught in a highly sensual moment. Then the dancer started to move again, using her powerful thighs to move her all over the other woman's body. Her hands scrapped down the woman's shirt. The observer's hands gripped her seat, her knuckles white, her eyes pleaded with her torturer. "Cat." The blonde smiled and bent down and their faces were inches apart. "Patience is a virtue." Then the dancers hands darted behind her own back and released the dainty catch on her bra and the brunette's eyes widened and her breathe caught. She wanted to touch. The dancer smiled and peeled the silk off, leaving herself clad in a barely there scrap of lace and too high heels. The the dancer chuckled, "Sara." The brunette's control broke and her hands darted up and grabbed the dancer's firm behind and pulled her close, eliminating all the useless space between them. Their lips met in a fiery embrace and one of them groaned._

Warrick Brown didn't open his eyes, he didn't even dare move. He didn't want to lose the dream in the haze of waking up. For once, he was glad his wife wasn't in bed beside him...because he really didn't want to explain why he'd dreamed about one of his beautiful female coworkers stripping for another equally beautiful female coworker. He wasn't sure he'd be able to look either Sara or Catherine in the eye when he saw them next.


	5. Chapter V: Desert Rain

**Chapter V**

**Desert Rain**

_The rain pounded down on the scene, washing away the vital evidence that they needed to collect. They were too late though, the intense storm had set in over the desert without mercy. The two of them had been caught out in the monsoon like deluge. They were dripping wet by the time they'd sprinted back to the SUV, trying to protect what little evidence they could salvage. Inside the suddenly claustrophobic vehicle, they sat...at a loss for words. She looked out the window, the rain made it impossible to see anything in the night. It was as if they were the last two people in the universe. He ran his hand through his short gray hair. "Some storm." She didn't even bother to roll her deep brown eyes. Sometimes the fates were fickle and irony was a bitch. Stuck in an enclosed space with her dream man and all he could talk about was the weather. She gave it five minutes before he switched to his bugs. "You know rain brings out the beetles." It hadn't even taken a minute. As the woman saw it, they were at an impasse, she could either nod her head and continue their infuriating dance...or she could do something about it. Lightning split the sky and thunder all but rocked the car. It was a sign, she needed to make a move now...or never._

_She bent over the middle armrest and caught the older man in a hot kiss. She poured everything she had into it, praying he responded in kind. When she broke it off, they stared at each other. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing came out. She sighed, "It's now or never." He blinked and grabbed her hands in his, "Now, Sara." She smiled and leaned back in for another kiss, "Griss..." He cut her off with his lips. Neither noticed that the storm outside had ended, they were lost in a temptest of their own._

Nick Stokes threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. As if he didn't have to deal with their sexual tension at work...now it invaded his dreams...and reminded him that Sara was a claimed woman, weather either of them recognized it or not.


	6. Chapter VI: Investigations

**Chapter VI**

**Investigations of Another Kind**

_She was late, again. It was getting old. She'd paged the infuriating woman at least four times already. When she finally decided to show up, she had to glare. "I've been paging you for hours." The brunette CSI shrugged, "Sorry." The blonde woman swaggered over to the SUV. "Not yet." The brunette's head snapped up, "Excuse me?" The detective's hips swayed and she crossed her arms as she lead the Forensics expert to the scene of the crime. "I would appreciate it if you showed up when I called you." "I said sorry." The blonde cocked a fair brow, "So you did...but actions speak louder then words." The brunette's brown eyes were momentarily filled with confusion, but that was replaced with hot lust when her companion's hands found her shoulder and she felt her back impact the rough brick wall of the ally. _

_Brown eyes met blue and a wandering set of hands found the untucked tails of a shirt. The brunette gasped as a clever pair of hands found the lace of her bra. "You need to go over the scene." Brown eyes were clouded over. "Huh?" The detective's hands abandoned the other woman's breasts and ran slim fingers down to her firm ass. "You need to give the scene a through examination. She grabbed the other woman's hands and lead them to her belt buckle. "They say you're the best at field work, Sara. Prove it to me." She watched a gap tooth smile dawn across the brunette's face and her belt laden with badge and gun hit the ground. "Oh Detective Curtis, I am the best there is." She felt Sara slide her lithe body down her own, the brunette was on her knees before her. Dark eyes looked up at her, promising sinful pleasure. Sofia's alto cracked ever so slightly, "I'll take evidence over testimony any day, Sidle." Sara peeled open the black slacks and began to cite her source. Sofia threw her head back, calling to the sky and the neon gods of Vegas._

Sofia Curtis let out a moan in her sleep. "Mmm Sara..."


	7. Chapter VII: Peace

**Chapter VII**

**Peace**

Sara Sidle slept. Her sleep was neither alcohol induced nor plagued with it's usual nightmares. The bright Nevada sun was blocked out of the room by black out curtains. The brunette woman rolled over in her sleep. Her arm reached out, as if searching for someone in her sleep. Her hand only found cool sheets and empty air. This did not seem to disturb the woman's sleep though. Sara slept peacefully, her face relaxed and her sleep sound and refreshing. For the moment, she was not lonely or saddened, she was only a woman sleeping peacefully.

Fin

Author's Note: Well, that was...fun. See all 'ships, yet no 'ship at all. Heh, I'm devious. Psychologically speaking, I'm sure I can explain everything out...Grissom feels he's too old for Sara and he fears he'll lose her to the younger, more charismatic Nick. Catherine has been deeply effected by Lady Heather telling her she'd make a good dominatrix...okay, so I've been itching to write that Lady Heather/Sara scene for a while...sue me. Greg is...well he's Greg...do I really need to explain? Warrick...well it's the classic Catherine strips for Sara scene, not too terribly original, but hey it's Warrick's dream, not mine. Nick's Sara/Grissom dream was his unconcious telling his subconscious that he wants Sara but his conscious understands that she is a marked woman...or so it appears. The Sassy scene...I'm a Sassy shipper...really, you think I'd write everything else and not have a little Sofia thrown in?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
